Laboratory strains and newly isolated strains of Neisseria gonorrhoeae will be examined for the presence of capsule. Growth conditions will be evaluated to find a means of supporting and sustaining capsule production. Attempts will be made to isolate and purify gonococcal capsule to allow a determination of its chemical and immunological properties. Strains of N. gonorrhoeae will be screened for variant lipopolysaccharide (LPS) types by various means. The LPS will be analyzed chemically and its immunological properties will be examined.